


Symbolism

by FreshBrains



Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Movie Night, Post-Movie(s), Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, wow,” Cher says, eyes still wide and trained on the TV, even though the tape has long since faded to static. “I totally, like, <i>get</i> this movie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbolism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NowtButFanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowtButFanfic/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this treat!

“Oh, wow,” Cher says, eyes still wide and trained on the TV, even though the tape has long since faded to static. “I totally, like, _get_ this movie.”

Josh startles from where he dozed off next to her on the bed, arm slung over Cher’s hips. “Oh, yeah?” He sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Good, because this is the first time I’ve seen it, and I had no idea what the hell was going on.”

Cher sits up, tucking her legs under her body. “So it’s such a good example of a super unreliable narrator. Like, do we _really_ know Kane? I mean, _really_? Even after we just saw his whole entire life?” She pouts and bites her thumbnail. “And I was hoping the sled meant a _little_ more than a transition between being a whiny teenager and an adult. Obvious much? Symbolism can be _so_ predictable.” She shrugs and makes to stand up and get ready for bed, but Josh tugs her back down and into his lap.

“You always surprise me,” he says, pressing a kiss behind her ear, making her shiver. “Every day. You big weirdo.”

“Such a romantic,” Cher sighs, but really, she totally means it.


End file.
